Awakening
by Oh Em Gawd
Summary: Story of FFVII through Yuffie and Vincent's eyes. Rated T for language and other things. Chapter 11 is here. Good times.
1. Super Ninja!

Awakening

Author's Note: This is the revised edition of chapter one. I decided I would start revising these, since like, they are kind of bad. …Okay, they're _really_ bad, and well…they should all look nice, right? So. Yep.

Summary: And so little Yuffie is found and kidnapped.

Warnings: None.

Disclaimer: I don't own characters; Square-Enix does. You know this.

* * *

Haha! This is kind of amusing. For the past three hours, this gang decimated the local animals. Though I kinda feel bad that they sliced all the big owls…I made friends with those! At least the grasshoppers won't bother me. This truly is a free day for me!

So I'm just relaxing and…they're in close proximity. I should just go and try to steal some of their materia! They must have _some_ kind of materia. After all, they're surviving somehow. I ambush them from behind and a little swipe here, and a little flame throwing there…

Yipes! How'd I lose? I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie! This _so_ can't be happening. So can't! The man with the gun-arm keeps glaring at me, and I don't like it. I don't like it at all. It looks like he could eat me. And that lady with the big boobs…she could probably beat me to a pulp! But, I must remain brave! I will not be taken advantage of!

"Hey! Come back here!" I say. "I want a rematch!" I throw a couple of punches in the air, and show 'em a good left hook. The spiky-haired kid's just gonna laugh and… "It's not funny!" He laughs some more and decides to leave. Hmm. Wait. If I join their team, then I'll be able to steal their materia! "Wait! Let me join you! I promise I'll be nice!" They turn around, and the big-boobed woman asks the spiky-headed one something. I guess he's leader. He nods and responds, "Let's go." But, wait. I haven't even introduced myself! That's rude. Wait. They're leaving. Oh no. "Wait guys, my name is--!"

--

You know what? Maybe I shouldn't have joined their party. They travel _a lot_. And it's insane. They act like we're superheroes. How the heck are we gonna save THE PLANET. We've probably traveled like around the world! I should count this. Around the world in 80 days… heck, I bet we did it in 30! This is just crazy.

And Cloud (the leader guy with spiky hair), is taking us to his hometown of Nibelheim. Haha, that's a funny name. Nibelheim. Maybe I should have studied more. This place sounds so weird, according to all the thousands of stories he told. Especially about that Sephiroth guy. Uh. I still don't get why exactly we're going here. We all hate him, so we're gonna do what he says and go directly to his secret layer so he can like, probably kill us. Ohh, this is soo much like a bad Batman movie. I'm gonna hate this!

* * *

Um. I love the purple button guys. So please click it and give me a review. 'Cause I love those too.


	2. Coffin Man

Awakening

* * *

Author's Note: You know what, I realized I really screwed up on my other story. I numbered things and didn't explain why I numbered them. But here's why I did:

1) You know like, when you need to level up, you totally have to run around like an idiot looking for enemies? Well, that's why Yuffie said "They must not have any skillz."

2) "Hyk hyk hyk is my lame attempt at Yuffie's laugh. I'm sorry, I know it sucked. I promise I'll work on it, though!

3) I'm Irish. Apparently Yuffie is too, since she's just a wee bit afraid. Thought that might clear some things up, if it sounded kind of odd to you.

* * *

Summary: Events of FF VII, Yuffie's POV. She just made it to Nibelheim, and enters the manor.

* * *

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII and its characters belong to Square-Enix. Wow, I almost said Namco. Mmhmm, Namco is taking over the world!

* * *

xxxxx

Oh man, Spike's gonna make me go in the creepy manor! Aeris will be there, too, so I'm good. But she giggles way too effin much. It's so not natural.

Holy crap, we're here. In the manor in front of a safe. With a combination on it. Yup. Spike doesn't have a clue what he's doin', so I'm gonna go take a nap in the room across the hall. What nice, comfy beds…

DING! Hey, who's shaking me? And what's that noise? Oh, it's Aeris. That means Cloud might have given up on the… holy shit. Now I have to go use my awesome Ninja skillz to defeat this… monster thingie. WAA HERE I COME!

And now it's dead. I guess running around like idiots killing monsters really does help… So anyway, there's a key. And a basement. Oh, this can't bode well. What's he trying to do, that Cloud. OMG, no. "Cloud, don't push me into the—" Owwie! That bitch pushed me down the stairs, like oh my gawd. "Revenge!"

'Kay, there's a door. And I got a key. So, this key must unlock that door! See, Yuffie-chan isn't all that stupid. Well, we hope not.

Hey, omg there's a coffin. This place is way too creepy… AAH! Oh, it's Cloud. "I'm still mad at you for pushing me down the stairs. You manwhore." And of course, she giggles. GIGGLE BUTTON I TELL YOU

"Dood, you better not push me in that-- " Mm, dammit. Hey, this body's warm… OMG vampire. Lemme out!

xxxxx

Who the hell is in my coffin? I don't appreciate this. And this little girl needs to shut up. "You can push the lid off."

"Oh, thanks."

"Just get out." Who would dare to wake me from my everlasting nightmare? I wish to not awaken, for I have sinned.

xxxxx

"What the hell, Cloud?" Ooh, I swear I oughtta kill him. And omg, he's laughing. That was not even funny. Ima push him toward the coffin.

Oh my effin gawd, I didn't expect the vampire to open the coffin lid! Uh, whoops. Hey, they look kinda sexay. Lemme just get Cloud outta there before Aeris dies.

Now there's a man. And I made contact with him. He's warm, but not my type. I must think of Lucretia. I must also get out of this coffin, or they might throw someone else on me.

Light… it blinds. I assume I must grow accustomed to this? It is not worth it.

xxxxx

OMG HE REALLY IS A VAMPIRE. HE'S AN EFFIN VAMPIRE, YA'LL. Oh yeah, shoulda knew that. 'Cause vampires live in coffins. Right… Okay, I'm gonna lay down 'cause I don't feel good…

* * *

Yikes. I didn't really leave any opportunity for more people to review, did I? Well, it was in my spiral, and it was like "Type! Type!" So of course, I totally had to type this up. I've been trying to upload these for the past couple of days, but it wouldn't let me. I think it's just being weird because I'm a new user. I don't know.

**Lillie of the Prairie: **Thanks so much for reviewing. It means a lot. I bet it was really confusing, because I'm a person who basically just starts a story and never finishes it. But I did make a Xenosaga story that actually ended. I'm thinking about making one for Episode III. Or maybe one for every episode. I don't know, I'm lame. But much love to you from Larxene for reviewing.

What else can I say. Drywater, I respect you so much. You probably won't even read this, because I'm just some weird person, but I respect you so much. I love your story, The Materia Hunter. I think that's where I got my inspiration for this story. I love your stories so much. You're an awesome writer. Keep on being awesome.

Keep in tune for the next chapter. And give some suggestions, because I do care. Larxene loves you all, because she's so potatoe!


	3. Wake Up, Sleepy Head!

Awakening

Author's Note: Gosh, only a review from Kirsten for this chapter. Does everyone hate me? I mean like, my friend Chris was all, "If you kill yourself, it won't be worth it 'cause no one hates you." Well, I can't tell now. I'm gonna go cry and be emo in my little emo corner after I'm done posting this.

Summary: Story of FFVII; Yuffie & Vincent POV. Yuffie fainted in the manor after getting a good view of Vincent.

Disclaimer: I don't know… what the heck? I don't OWN Final Fantasy VII or any of its sequels because I'm not Square-Enix. If I was, I wouldn't be typing on FanFiction right now. I'd be all business-y and own it.

* * *

xxx

Oh, she woke up… I wonder how I'll explain this. Or try to fix this, actually. I knew I shouldn't have joined their group. But, I must "avenge" Lucrecia by defeating Hojo once and for all…

"Where am I?" Yuffie scratched her head and noticed that she was in pajamas. "And where exactly is my clothing? OH MY GOSH, YOU RAPED ME DIDN'T YOU. YOU RAPING RAPIST VAMPIRE DUDE!"

I knew she was going to over react… I don't know what she's rambling about, since I try to block her out of my thoughts. She even complains in her sleep. Does it ever end?

Well, I guess not. I mean, she keeps talking. I think I'm developing some of her habits. I need to start brooding.

xxx

"You nasty pervert! I'm going to go sue you with my Wutaian lawyer for sexual harassment!" Yuffie drank a sip of water that was interestingly placed next to her. "…But, I guess you're not so bad after all. What'd you do with my clothes?"

"They're being cleaned right now."

"In blood? EW."

"No. With soap and water."

"Oh, okay."

I guess he isn't so bad after all. I guess I could hang out with this person more often! I might actually have some fun with this dude. It couldn't be too bad, right? He's only some dude dressed up as a vampire. A sexy vampire, at that! But, he's still a vamp.

"So, are my clothes dry? 'Cause I got the urge ta get outta bed. And I'm HUNGRY."

"They're almost done. Shall I wake you up when they're dry? It would be best if you rest." (A/N: Hey, he's a poet.)

"Mm, sounds good to me. I'm still pretty tired."

xxx

She is too active for her own good. Little does she know that we have to travel soon. She's taking too long to get ready. We're going to have to travel through the mountains soon. Sooner than we expect. I assume I should cook breakfast, before she annoys me through my whole afterlife. She'll be exactly like Chaos. I hope he doesn't awaken soon."

…She's up. And her clothes are dry. Let's go.

* * *

Well, that was positively lame. I couldn't really think of a chapter because I had no inspiration whatsoever. I'm hoping that you will be just so nice and click on that cute little OK button at the bottom of the screen where it says Submit Review. Because I would love to know what you think of this. I don't really enjoy flames, like, "omg d00d yuffietine sukz go di" because they're really annoying and the people who type like that annoy me even worse! It's like, "God, people! Learn how to type!" It annoys me so much. Oh, and the people who tOtALly tALk lIkE ThIS. Who the hell types like that? No one even writes like that, actually. It annoys the effin hell out of me. SO DON'T DO IT.

I'm off topic again. I've got too many things on my mind. Must be because my friend who will remain anonymous always has to ask me for stuff. He needs a life. As well as my other friend who will also remain anonymous because he likes to call at like 10 PM and talk about absolutely nothing. I'm always busy with something. Like see, right now I'm doing my homework and RPing 'cause I love to RP. Instant Message me sometime!

Um, I have to say this. I'm sorry that Vincent seems like… a Zidane. I blame it on my RP buddy Nick because his Sephiroth seems like a Reno. Yes, it's that odd. Lawlz. Well, I'll talk to you all later. I love you ppl.


	4. Mt Nibel

Awakening

Author's Note: I've thought of two chapters in one day. It's a miracle, seriously. I'm reading my old RPs and I assume I'm getting some kind of inspiration from it. I know Chris is mad at me, 'cause I'm ignoring him, but oh well. So, I hope you like this one, because now they're on their way to Rocket Town.

Summary: Story of FF VII, Yuffie & Vincent POV. Yuffie and Vincent are about to cross the mountains and make it to Rocket Town.

Disclaimer: Don't own Final Fantasy. I wish I did, but I don't. I'm just too cool for it. Nah, I'm just too broke. I need some money. Well, my friend owes me $110. Maybe I should just charge interest or something. I don't know.

* * *

xxx

Yawn! I fell back asleep again? Damn it! Well, I think I remember Vin telling me to… I betcha he put somethin' in that water to totally make me go back to sleep. I wonder what he's gonna do to me. Eek.

"Vin, did you like, rape me in my sleep?"

"…"

"AHA! So you did?"

"…No. I dried your clothing."

"Oh…" Well, I guess I'm just being paranoid. HOLY CRAP I'VE BEEN IN MY UNDIES ALL THIS TIME. I didn't really realize he had my pajamas, too… Wow. Well, he can't hit this. I'm too ninjalicious for him. "I'm too ninjalicious for you, Vin!"

"…"

Yeah, probably should have kept that to myself. Oh well. So, whenever Vin decided to give me my clothing I'll be going… Ooh, perfect timing! "Okay, scram. You got to take my clothing off, you're not putting it on."

"…"

He knows he wants to see my awesome bod. But he can't. I'm too sexylicious for him. Mmhmm, 'cause I b glamorous. G-L-A-M. O-R-OUS. I love that song. Note to self: Download on iPod. Haha, anyway…

Oh, so we're going NOW. Okay, so we're leaving this… manor? Oh, I didn't even realize we were still in the manor! Wait, if we were in the manor, where was everyone else? Oh, there's Cloud. Lemme go ask right quick. "Yo, Cloud!"

"Yeah?"

"Where were you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, where did you sleep?"

"The inn."

"Oh…" Dude, they totally set me up to be with the creepy vampire dude! Well, Vin isn't that creepy. But I still think he wants to rape me with that sexy claw of his… What? I have an opinion. I've got the right to decide whether his claw is sexy or not. And it is, so ha! Anyway…

Cloud's gonna pair me up with Vin to be funny. Red XIII is going to be with Barret, and Cloud wants to be a pimp with Tifa and Aerith, as usual. When will they learn that they're just being played? Poor girls…

There's like, these icky pipes. And Vincent just went down one! Eww, eww. They're all like, gooey and stuff. …Is he serious? He wants me to slide down the pipes! That's so gross! Eww, eww! So icky and gross, dude. So icky and gross.

xxx

…Why doesn't Yuffie just jump down the damn chute? "I'll clean you off when you get out. Come, Yuffie." …Well, that seemed to grasp her attention. Here she comes now.

"Here I come, Vincent! Oof! Sorry Vin!" Yuffie slid right out of the chute… and onto Vincent. "Eww, there's stuff in my eye! Get it out!"

"Shush, and I shall." Yuffie's sort of cute when she shuts up. I mean that in a childish way. No, I am not a pedophile. Don't even think it, Chaos. Now, she's got the substance out of her eye. Too bad there's a Materia Hunter. I assume I must eliminate it to continue forward…

xxx

Wow, Vin's really strong! He killed the Materia Hunter! Whoo hoo! Well, he couldn't have done it without my awesome ninjaliciousness. I am so ninja. But anyway, he sort of turned into… something. It scared the shit out of me. And he's all bloody and stuff… Wait, he's all bloody and stuff! Oh my gawd, I have to go help him! "Vin, here's a X-Potion!"

"…Thank you, Yuffie."

"Well, let's get you to a safe place, 'cause you've got a nasty wound there."

"…"

Oh no, he went all, "I'm not going to talk anymore; you're annoying" on me! Why, Vin?! I thought we were becoming friends! Well, that's okay. I see the bridge leaving this weird place. Let's go!

Well, we're out of the mountain range. I'm happy. But that city over there looks funny, haha. Hey, there's Cloud and the gang! But Barret looks sort of upset. Oh no.

"What the hell took you so long?!"

"Well, um… we ran into this GIANT monster, and Vin fought it, and now he's sorta injured. So move, Mr. T! I don't want him to die."

"Haha, didn't know you cared that much, Yuffie! After all, didn't you think he was a vampire?" Aeris giggled. I swear, she has a fucking giggle button. I need to find it and just blow it up with one of my ninja stars. I gotta find it one of these days.

"Oh shush, Aer. You wouldn't want Cloud to die." Ha, I so rock. I wonder if I get extra brownie/love points for defending him. I don't know. But anyway, I don't want Vin ta… What the hell? He's actually healing himself! This is some freaky ass shit for real.

xxx

"Yuffie, you can let go of me now."

"Are ya gonna be okay if I do?"

"Yes."

"Promise."

"…"

"Come on, ya gotta promise me now!"

"…Fine." This girl is so annoying. But I appreciate her hospitality. I believe I should have told her about my regeneration ability before she told everyone. Now they'll think I'm a freak. Well, they already do, so it'll just be worse. Even though the ability is working, it'll take a while before I completely heal. Probably by the time we reach the town in the distance, I'll be fine.

Vincent walked toward the city a good two meters, before stopping. "Are you coming?"

"I am!" Yuffie ran up to Vincent, and giggled. "C'mon everyone, let's go!"

* * *

Wow, I just realized that this story has made it on a couple of Alerts. Thank you so much! I love when people even read this, and it makes me so happy when people review. And unless you want me to be all depressed again, please review. I'm already in my little emo corner. If you don't like something in the chapter, please just review and tell me and I'll try my best to make this story better. I'm not usually the type to make and finish stories, but I'm trying pretty hard. Please, help me out a little.

Until next time,

Mango


	5. That Rocket Is So Gross

Awakening

Author's Note: I got a couple of reviews for chapter three, but none for chapter four. I'm happy that people are reviewing (omg 6 reviews so far, holy shit), but like, majority are people that I _ask. _Well, I don't ask KHZVenomPotatoe, but she's my friend from school (you rock, Kirst!) so she counts. So like, if ya'll could _please _review, I would really appreciate that. Thanks so much, everyone.

Summary: Story of FF VII. Yuffie and Vincent POV. They made it to Rocket Town.

Disclaimer: I don't own jack. Ya'll know this. I would love to be the owner of them, but sadly I don't. I'm not putting any original characters in this, or else I would so totally own them and make all kinds of pairings and totally like, screw up Square-Enix and Final Fantasy VII. I think it would be for the good, though. I don't know.

Oh, and warning for language.

* * *

xxx

So we're here. With this moldy ass lookin rocket. I swear, it looks gross as hell. And it's leaning! Toward the city, at that. If it falls on this city, I am so gonna use my ninjafied moves and get the hell outta here. …Well, I might take Vinnie with me. He's pretty cool, now that I know he wasn't trying to rape me or nothing. I mean, I bet he'd wanna hit this. Haha. His gauntlet makes him pretty sexay, too… No! I can't think of that! I have to get back on track, or else like, it's gonna be all awkward and stuff.

Some random dude asked if Spiky wanted a sword. Can you believe that a dude just gave him a sword? I should totally go flip him off for not honoring the great Princess of Wutai! Jerk.

Okay, let's see… there's nothin' to do, so I'm just gonna hang around Aeris. Looks like she's gonna check into an inn, 'cause I'm so gosh-darn bored around here. Hello, is there any entertainment whatsoever?! I assume not.

"Okay, I want… Barret and Red XIII, Yuffie and Vin, Tifa and I… Four rooms, please." Ugh, look at that Aeris bitch. I can't believe she's trying to set me up with Vincent! Ooh, why I oughtta!

"…Aeris?"

"Yes…?"

"…Who am I going to be with?"

"Vincent! 'Cause you two were _made _for each other! Tee hee!" Ooh, I swear that giggling bitch needs to die. Where is that giggle button? I wanna _destroy _it. 'Cause it's so annoying, I swear. "Ooh, here he comes now."

xxx

"I feel I have came at a bad time." Yuffie seems as if she's in a bad mood. That doesn't bode well. She's more upset than she was when I washed her clothing. "…What has happened?"

"Oh, nothing. You're just sharing a room with me."

"…"

"See, even Vincent doesn't like the idea!" For once, she's correct. I don't like this idea. At all. But I do assume that it's better than sharing a room with Tifa or Aeris, since they always gossip. Barret curses too much. Red XIII is an animal, and I don't work well with those… things. Cloud… he's got issues. So I assume that I would be left with Yuffie, and we're already… comfortable with eachother.

"…It's fine."

"What?! Ugh. Yeah, but you're cool, Vin. We're buddies, right?"

"…"

xxx

Dammit, he totally ruined my plan by talking! It was only two words, but still! Ugh. Why does this have to end up like this? This totally sucks.

Later on…

So, there's this lady named Shera. She lives with this dude named Cid who has this $& #$ syndrome. It's like when you use &$#$ in every sentence. See, I realize that I use certain curse words, as in "damn", "shit", and "fuck", but they are _nothing _compared to this person! It's terrible, I tell you. But, now that _that's _over with, I'm thinking about going to bed. I already did stuff. Now, I can just go on and relax…

Oh god, she's laughing AGAIN. I just wanna find that button, impale it with one of my ninja stars, and just jump all over it till it's demolished. I hate it so much. Anyway, I'm just going to go into my room and just totally pass out.

…Holy shit. He's like, in a towel. It's sexy, but… He looks _really _good, I'm not kidding. That is one hot piece of ass. Despite our age difference of how many whatever years, and that he came from a coffin, he's sexy. ...Well, Alucard was sort of cute. Why can't he be? Ha! I can _so_ like a vampire. But still, he is… Wow…

"Holy shiz, I'm sorry Vin! I'll just like, leave and then like, come back later when you're ready."

"…I'm about to go in the shower. You can just… distract yourself when I come back. If you can't be in the same room, join Cloud. I'm sure he would enjoy company."

…Man, the sweat drippin off this dude is even sexy. Well, I'm gonna like, chill out with Tifa and them.

"You can find me in Tifa's room."

So, I walk over to Tifa's room, to find her and Aeris giggling, like always. They never do anything, seriously…

"What's up, guys?"

"What brings you here?"

"Oh, Vin's gettin ready to take a shower."

"Ohh…" Hey, how come everyone's all quiet? Ugh, I feel that I'm being left out somewhere. …Well, I'm like, not wanting to be here. If these people are just gonna observe me for the next ten minutes, then I'd rather just sit in my own room and just wait for him.

Hey, there's a knock on the door.

"Yeah?"

"You can tell Yuffie that she can come back."

"Okay. YUFFIE, YOUR…"

"Yeah, I heard the whole thing. Goodbye, losers!" Ugh, their simultaneous laughter annoys me to no end. When will it stop!? Losers.

Well, while I sleep in this disgusting, uncomfortable old bed, Vincent sleeps in… a window. It's also interesting how he has this completely different get up that he sleeps in. Like, I thought he would like, be all weird and like wear a cloak or something to sleep. I'm surprised he doesn't.

xxx

The moon is magnificent out… but something seems amiss. Lucretia, I should have been there for you… Why does Yuffie keep staring at me? I don't have to look at her to know what she's doing. I can… sense it, in a way.

"What do you want, Yuffie?"

"Huh? What, Vin?"

"You keep staring at me. Do you have a need to obtain my attention?"

"Oh, I've just never seen you without your collar on. Or anything else, for that matter. I came at a bad time, I know. You probably think I'm annoying and stuff…"

"It's fine. Now go to bed, Yuffie."

"Okay, vamp dude."

"…"

"OH MY GOSH I'M SORRY, DON'T KILL ME."

"…Go to bed."

"Kay."

* * *

That chapter was terrible. I'm trying to make it so that each chapter has a little bit more than 1,000 words, but I'm not sure if it's working out too well. Anyway, let me give some shout outs to some ppl.

**Lady Asuna: **I really appreciate that you thought it was funny. Maybe we can be friends, since I don't have many? I would really like that.

**lizeatsbbz: **Mars Bar sucks applz. Green ones. But thanks for thinking that chapter three was hilarious.

**Ashe: **Hey gurl, you know I love you. Thanks for reviewing, even though it took me like FO'EVA to get it. Love ya.

Keep in touch for the next chapter of Awakening. Review, too. I need to know what I should work on, 'cause that one was really lame. I had absolutely no inspiration whatsoever.

…Oh, Kirsten (KHZVenomPotatoe)! Tomatoe/Ashley (Omar) did prove to remind me of Vincent, for some reason. You know, how Vincent's always talking about Lucretia. And Omar's always talking about Ashley. But at least Vincent didn't stalk Lucretia or Shelke, lawlz. What weird people.

Love ya,

Mango


	6. El Pequeno de Bronco

Awakening

Author's Note: I am _so _sorry I haven't updated for a while! I think now that school is over, I'll be able to update more often now! But you know, having reviews and getting some inspiration helps too, ya know Lol.

Summary: Story of FF VII. Yuffie and Vincent POV. Yuffie and the gang go get the Tiny Bronco.

Disclaimer: I don't own this game. Square-Enix does. I wish I did, though. Then maybe I wouldn't be so lied to. I could pay for lie-detector tests and buy stuff I want.

* * *

Way too early in the morning for this…

"Arise."

"No, a few more minutes."

"Awaken, Yuffie!"

"Five minutes, please…!"

"…Get up. Now."

"Ugh, fine Dracula!" Wait, did I say that out loud? Whoops… Ah well. He woke me up for this, and now I better get some breakfast. After I take my shower, of course. Dirty girls gotta get clean.

xxx

She takes far too early to awaken.

"VIN, I'M HUNGRY!"

"…" I really do thank Leviathan that this small inn has room service. And so I dial them, and tell them that I want pancakes. No, I'm not eating them for myself. Don't get any ideas. I don't desire sweet things.

Well, finally breakfast is over with. And I've met Cid for the first time, and I don't blame Yuffie for hating him so. I thought she was exaggerating when she said he had &$ problems.

He has a pink plane.

"Yeah, that's my plane, the Tiny Bronco!" Is there ever a time when he doesn't have a cigarette in his mouth?

"So can we use it?" I asked smoothly.

"Hell no! This is my pride and joy!"

xxx

Oh teh noez. Vin looks a _wee _bit upset. That can't bode well. …Well, at least he's not like, transforming or anything.

"It's okay, Vin. I'm mad at him, too!"

"…"

If he wants to be quiet, I guess he can be quiet. There's nothing wrong with that…

EWW FAT-ASS PALMER That son-of-a-bitch is gonna take our plane! Now we have to go beat his fat-ass! And then, I shall steal the Tiny Bronco, and nab all their material. Nya nya nya!

xxx

He just… got ran over… by a random ShinRa truck. I don't mean to sound rude, but that was fucking hilarious. I do find things funny, believe it or not. And this is one of my moments. I hear Chaos laughing, too. I don't blame him.

…This is Yuffie's view of amusement? Jumping aboard a "tiny plane of doom", as she would call it? This is becoming more interesting than I expected, and I'm actually not feeling bad about awakening from my eternal dream.

Shit, we're being shot at. And it hits our main engine. Very amusing.

xxx

"We're goin' down. you #$ # bitches!" Cid really needs to get a hold of himself with that. When I get my money, I'll make sure to send him to therapy. But anyway…

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT!?" I scream like bloody murder. Whoops, Vin's next to me. I hope he doesn't mind. But Aeris is too, so since she's so deaf whenever I talk, I know she'll be able to hear _that. _Unless she's like Thomas (Edison) and loses all her hearing. That prep.

Shit, we're going down. Down, down. Into the ocean. Oh shit I'm seasick… FUCK WHY'D WE HAVE TO LAND IN THE OCEAN. But, there is one good thing about this. We landed near Wutai. Hyk hyk hyk. Somewhere in the ocean. That's all I'm thinkin' bout. Cloud's talking about some kinda temple, but I don't care! Wutai, here I come!

xxx

Yuffie is in such a daze. I wonder what she could be thinking about… But, I shant ponder about that. About Cloud and the "Temple of the Ancients"… I'm a bit worried about that. But I'm more worried whether Yuffie will purge upon my cloak or not. I really am hoping that she does not. I don't have the time to go to a tailor. I wonder how long we'll be in this sea… Or whatever the hell this body of water is.

* * *

So, I ended the story with Vincent! Mwahaha, and it feels GOOD. Perhaps I should do that more often. I don't know.

Apparently, Yuffie has interchangeable laughs, with "nya" and "hyk". I got the "nya" thing from my friend John, who constantly goes "gna gna gna!" as a type of laughter. It's very… different. ZOMG ALMOST LIKE THE PONY HAWK. SANJAYA/OMAR I LOVE YOU!!!

Shout out to Omar/Pretty Boi, 'cause I know you want to be beautiful all around! But stop being so obsessive, 'kay? And also, if I do come back to our school, I need well deserved things. Like love, attention, and money. Yes, money bitch. For you haven't mailed me my awesome ass Hot Topic shit. I'm mad at you. Go rot in hell.

…Wow, that ended on a bad note. Oh well. Please R & R and I shall love you forever. You don't have to be a member to review. So, please, if you read, REVIEW. And I'll love you forever.

…Also, should I make Chaos start talking, and then you'll have comments from him whenever Vincent is talking? Then, Vincent will have a longer point of view than he does now. Tell me your suggestions, I don't mind at all whether it's bad or good. lol.

I'm rambling right about now, so I'm just gonna end this.

Love ya,

Sadistic Mangoz


	7. Stolen Materia

Awakening

Author's Note: I have seriously like, died. I'm really sorry, people! Well, you're not only people. You're people who actually read this crackified story. And I really thank you all. Now, this is probably going to suck, seeing that I'm pretty rusty on being Yuffie and Vincent. I'll try my best to keep this IC.

Warning: Language. We know this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or its characters in any way. They all belong to Square-Enix. I also don't own the song.

* * *

I can tell we're close to Wutai! The water seems to be getting shallower! This means, we'll be on land soon! And when we are, I'm taking that materia like a fish takes bait! …I'm not really liking that metaphor at all. Or is it a simile? Oh, now I'll just have to think about it! But, I'll have to think fast, since I think Vin's onto me. That would be bad. Really bad. Hey, we're close to land! Wait, Yuffie, you already said that. Stop pointing out the obvious.

"Yo, $$# inchworm! You comin'?" Ew, did he just call me an 'inchworm'? That whore. I'll make him a $#( inchworm one day. But anyway, climbing up the mountain and over the bridge and… I feel like singing. Over the river and through the woods to grandmother's house we go…! Oh, we're almost there. I can see Wutai! Let me just tell them now.

"Wait, guys! Stop! I said, WAIIIIIIIIT."

Oh wow, they actually did wait. What do you know? So, now it's awkward now. Um… yeah.

"It's dangerous! REALLY dangerous!" That doesn't sound too convincing. It's more like I'm a cheerleader yelling out a cheer. I really need to learn how to disguise my voice.

"What are you talking about? Your hometown's up ahead, right?"

Cloud makes everything sound fine. But um, darn. Didn't really plan this part. Whoops.

"Um, actually, there are some powerful monsters! So um, yeah." What do you know, the Shinra are here. Well, this is a perfect opportunity to take their materia! And while you're distracted, whoosh! And, mwa ha. It's all gone! But, I feel bad. Oh no.

* * *

I'm going to stop right here for now. I know it's a short chapter, but the next chapter is all in Vincent's POV. Oh my. 


	8. The Quest for Materia

Awakening

Author's Note: I am back with a new chapter. I'm so loaded with projects, yo. HOW DO YOU PPL SURVIVE. Because I'm telling you the truth, I don't think I can survive my third year of intermediate school. Seriously. Oh, and I'm using the terms of school that they use in Fruits Basket. That manga rules. Go Furuba.

Warning: I don't think much language in this chapter. After all, it _is _Vincent's chapter. Well, then again, Chaos will be making an appearance. So, probably language. Most likely no violence.

Disclaimer: I am so sick of these things. I use them all the time on LiveJournal. But they must be stated. I do not own Yuffie, Vincent, any of the characters, ideas, or anything else cited from Final Fantasy VII. This is all owned by Square-Enix. WHOO LONG DISCLAIMER.

* * *

Damned girl… well, she's not damned. I just can't believe she stole our materia.

_**I told you she was good for nothing, Vincent. **_

_I still don't believe in that, Chaos. She has her uses._

_**Psh, whatever! When she screws you over yet again, you'll come crying back to me like you do every time.**_

…

I check my pockets for any materia that she might have left, just to realize that she left us none. Damn it. Well, we'll just have to travel. "I just can't believe it…"

"Damned #$# girl," Cid blurts out. He sure speaks out whatever's on his mind. I envy him for that. Being able to do as he pleases. I lost that ability while I was atoning.

"Well, we can't go on like this. Let's go up north and follow her." Well, I don't plan on going on without my materia. And if I remember correctly, this is a peninsula. So this should be the only city on it.

We walk up, run into an Adamatoise. They're quite fond around the beach, and I think this is the first time either Cid or Cloud have seen one. I shoot it down, but not fatally wound it. It should be stunned long enough for us to get to Wutai. Yuffie is Wutaian, after all. Or so she claims.

We run to Wutai, quickly as we can, the others behind us somewhere. When we get there, she's nowhere to be found. "Where could she be…?" I say aloud, thinking to myself. I'm thinking that maybe I should have killed her a while ago… No! I can't allow myself to be that primitive.

We run inside the nearby store, and the clerks are a bit… secretive. We look around, not seeing anything to be nervous about. It worries me… why would they be so secretive?

_**Because they want to kill her first, and you're in the way.**_

_Shut up, Chaos. Must everything resort to violence?_

_**Hmm, basically.**_

…

What do you know, a treasure chest. I feel a bit like Yuffie, wanting to open it as soon as possible. She's rubbing off on me.

Cloud opens the chest, and there happens to be an MP Plus materia. Perhaps we can keep this… Oh no. There goes Yuffie, hopping off my claw. I would personally not like to see her ass this close to my face.

_**Oh, please Vincent. You know you loved it.**_

_I did not, Chaos._

_**Oh, you're no fun.**_

…Anyway. Cid's too old to catch her quickly, so we missed our opportunity, and lost more materia. I assume this is why the store clerks were being so secretive. To protect one of their own.

We walk down to the nearby bar, Turtle's Paradise, and we see no one else but the infamous Turks. I miss being a Turk, but that was when it was still ShinRa Manufacturing. It being a mako-obsessed power company turns me off now.

I'm not paying too much attention to them, but Reno's turning down a fight. Elena's upset about it now. I'm interested on what they'll have to say.

"Even the booze tastes bad now." …What an interesting quote made by a Turk. I haven't met anyone so dedicated to drinking more than Reno and Rude. How fascinating, they are. Just plainly fascinating.

We leave the bar, and ask the nearby girl whether she's seen Yuffie or not. What a lively response. I never would have expected this.

"I know, I know! Right there, in your face is Da-chao!" That's too much information right there. Everyone knows that's Da-chao. Just answer the damn question, child. "No, I haven't seen anyone climbing the mountain today." Thank you for answering the damn question.

We go inside the house next to her, and we speak to the elderly lady. She's apparently claimed by Alzheimer's. She thinks that we know her.

"No, grandma! These are more strangers!" More? As in, someone else? "A strange girl came in here earlier!" We look behind the bed…no one there. Behind the door…no one there. The screen! There she is. She speeds out, and I snag a bit of her shirt with my claw.

_**Ooh, Vincent. I think she's playing hard to get.**_

_Well, I don't. It was a sincere accident._

_**Oh, lighten up, Valentine. You are so dense.**_

"What?" I ask, letting the piece of fabric float to the ground. It's just a piece of clothing, after all. I run out the door, and see the jug outside of Turtle's Paradise shaking. That must be her, cramped in the pot. Cloud directs Cid and I to block off the other directions. I block off the way to leave Wutai, while Cid blocks off the way to Da-chao. Cloud hits the pots a couple of times, before it falls over and breaks, exposing the young ninja. She tries running to the nearby exits to escape, but Cid and I are blocking them. Finally, we catch her, and she admits defeat. Finally, we'll be able to go inside her so famed home.

_**Isn't this what you've dreamed of, Valentine? To rape her in her own home?**_

_No. Not everyone is as demented as you, Chaos._

_**But, come on! I thought the whole reason we came was to make her a slave! Are you kidding me? This is no fun.**_

_You thought wrong._

_**You are such a party pooper, Valentine.**_

She leads us down the stairs and tells us some sad story. I'm not buying it, like Cid, though Cloud is about to be in tears. Must he believe everything?

She tells us to pull the right lever, and because I don't trust her, I pull the left. A cage comes up from above, trapping us, and leaving her time to escape. "Fuck," I say, under my breath, as the cage goes back up. Why didn't I look up? We try pulling the right lever, and the cage comes crashing back down. I knew I shouldn't have trusted that ninja.

We run up the stairs quickly, and seeing that there was nowhere to hide, we run into the town square. We look around, searching for anything suspicious. "I remember this one time, in this one mystery book…" Oh God, here goes Cloud and his dramatic book telling. "This one dude like, rang a bell and…"

"Just get to the damn point!" I now have more respect for Cid than I ever have before. I shall personally have to thank him later.

"Well, I think we should ring the bell!" Cloud sprints up the stairs and rings the bell, revealing a door on the side of the structure. How convenient. Cloud actually got something right for once. We run through the door, and we see something out of the ordinary.

A ninja has our ninja. How interesting. "Don Corneo?" Cloud must be quite familiar with this man. "What are you doing here?"

"Since you screwed it up last time, I've went bride shopping again! And this time, I've got two chickies!" …Who's the second one? Ah, that Turk. Elena, her name was? I'm not quite familiar with her yet.

_**You idiot, you could have taken her. But NO, and now look. The fat old man has her. You should have made a move earlier.**_

_I don't lust like you do, Chaos._

_**Lust? Please. It's all for the fun, Vincent. Now, go get the babe back. Maybe you can score. Two for one, how do you like the…**_

_Shut up. Now._

The ninjas run up the stairs, and we chase after them. There are ShinRa here as well? They sure get around. They attempt to assail Corneo, yet he moves and they pounce on me. I push them off of me, and in another attempt to assail the voluptuous man, they fail. Cid stabs one with his harpoon, and the body falls on top of the other. Damn, this gave him time to escape.

We go out the door, and now I know where we are. We're in that nearby dojo. We run through the dojo and when we make it outside, the other two Turks are standing there. What were their names? I think it was Rude and… Reno. Yes, Reno. Like the television show.

We negotiate to go after Corneo, after Cloud explains our situation. We're not partnering up, we just decide not to fight them until we get what we want. Reno reminds us again that it's their vacation, and then we run off, toward the direction of the village.

We decide to ask the little girl by the house whether she saw "the Don" or not, and we get another lively response from her. "Yeah, I saw this really fat dude! It looked like he was floating, and he nearly bowled me over!" Yeah, that sounds like him. She's got a great description of him. Perhaps ShinRa should hire her for observations. She could get great pay doing write-ups. Really.

We run up to Da-chao, and the Turks are with us. We decide to split up, and I decide to follow Rude. First, we run onto the hand and we don't find anyone, but we see a great view of the city. We go back, and run into a fiery cave. Rude looks down the crack, looking to see if they had fallen into the lava; I find that quite foolish. Instead of finding our ninja and his Turk, he finds fire (like I had thought), and he comes out blacker than he already was. Ha ha. What a great pun.

We go outside the cave, and Reno finds us, laughing at Rude. "Damn, man, what happened to you? You look like a burnt gram cracker."

"…" Well, if I were him, I wouldn't want much of a response, either. Either way, we run further down the mountain, and we find the voluptuous man. "Oh no, you've found me! Well, you're not ruining me this time. Come meet my new pet. COME TO DADDY, RAPPS." …That man has many issues.

"Vinnie! The fat man wants to rape me! Help!!!!" Oh, now she asks for help.

_**Look, here's your chance. She wants you to rape her instead. Isn't that nice?**_

_If you don't shut up, the "fat man" will end up raping her instead of me._

_**Oh, you're right for once. I'll shut up now.**_

Now, no longer being distracted, I shoot the purple dragon floating above us, before it summons a gust of wind. Cid takes his harpoon and stabs one of the wings, leaving it limping in the air. I shoot the other wing, while Cloud prepares to do one of his "special moves". The beast falls to the ground, and the swordsman unsheathes his sword, jumps in the air, and slices it in half. "What do you call that one?" Cid asks, chuckling. "Uh… I call it Braver!"

Very interesting. Anyway, as we were having this discussion, Reno seems to have come and kicked Corneo off the side of the mountain. That's nice. Yuffie's all squirming around, so I'm assuming that that she's ready to get off. If she keeps moving though, either I'll accidentally shoot her or she'll slide through the ropes to her death. Either way wouldn't be well for her.

"Get me down! I say, get me down!"

_**Hey Vincent. She looks pretty vulnerable like that. Doesn't that turn you on?**_

_No, I'm not into bondage._

_**Sure you're not.**_

_I have no time to discuss this with you._

_**You know I'm gonna bug you about this later.**_

_Just shut up, please._

"Just shut up, please," I accidentally say out loud. Oh my. I hope I didn't hurt her feelings too bad. But, she does need to shut up. I shoot one of her ropes, and she throws it to me, apparently wanting me to hold it as she climbs across. I hold it, daring to let go if she even makes the slightest wrong move to trick me, and she climbs across it quickly, hugging me when she finally makes it onto land. "Vinnie, thanks so much for helping me!"

"…My materia?"

"Oh, right…"

* * *

This seemed like a good time to close the chapter. So, tell me if you like it! I know I did. 


	9. Gold Saucer

Awakening

Author's Note: Yeah, I've been dead for a while. And I haven't updated this in _so_ long. I apologize about that. School has been like, terrible. And so, now that I've posted Chains, I guess I should start updating other things too. Technically, I shouldn't be doing this, since like, school's gonna end in about a month and so that means test-central, but hell. I think everyone deserves it. So. Yep. Deserves it. Here goes.

Summary: Yuffie needs to give back the materia. She also needs to earn their trust. Yuffie POV this chapter.

Warning: Language.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII. Square-Enix does.

* * *

Right. The materia. "Um…" I started, giving a soft chuckle. Yeah, I have the materia. But um. I don't really know whose materia is whose.

"You have it, don't you?" Cloud asks. I give a big nod and begin reaching into my pockets. Damn, this would have earned a lot of money for Wutai, if I hadn't gotten caught! Oh well. Maybe next time. Ayuk yuk yuk. "I got it!" I start sliding the various materia into random slots, hoping to get at least one right. I remember Odin goes to Vinnie, though! He has Vinnie. Well, Vinnie has him. Somethin' like that.

"You brat!" Barret yells at me, just about ready to shoot me with his gun-arm. Hey! That's not right! "It's all in the wrong order!" I shrug, and I proceed to walk down the mountain. I am definitely kicked out of the butt-kicking squad. I just know it. "So, uh…you guys should be on your way to fight Sephy, right?" Sephy. That just seems so odd to say. At the same time, it seems normal. I guess it just kinda grows on ya. Kinda. I still don't get it.

"Yeah," a barely audible response from Cloud. For some reason, Cid just thinks finds that incredibly hysterical. What in the world is wrong with that old man? First he smokes like a train, then he curses like a witch, and now he's laughin' like a clown! "Uh, Cloud?" he starts, still laughing and pulling a cigarette out of his mouth, "Shouldn't ya be sayin' 'mosey' or somethin'?" A growl from someone comes out. Probably me, since he asked such a stupid question.

"Will Yuffie be accompanying us?" Uh…huh? _Vinny_ just asked this? And I was under the impression that he hated me! That's kinda weird. Maybe I rubbed off on him, in the mountain. Everyone's just kinda got the same reaction I got.

Aeris smiles and walks over to me. "I don't see why not." She also shuts my jaw. I guessed it dropped when he said that! It felt like it was touching the ground. She's so gentle, I can't stand it at times. How can someone be so…bubbly?

And there goes that laugh. That canned laughter. There's no way she can laugh exactly the same way every time. There must be a giggle button! And I must destroy it. Even if it's the last thing I do!

So, after a bunch of screaming and cursing from everyone, I've been voted back in the group. Like I'm coming back from Exile Island or something. It's really kinda weird, ya know? No one's treated Ninja Princess Yuffie like this before. But then, I deserve it! 'Cause I'm the Super Awesome Ninjalicious Princess Yuffie-chan! Yeah! But um, gotta be serious for a moment. Cid's lookin' like he's gonna beat me with that broom-looking Mop he has, and Barret looks like he's gonna beat me with that Cannon Ball. But. You know what. They can't. 'Cause I've been voted back in.

"So, um. Now that we've got everyone, we're gonna be splitting up to find some information. Tifa, Aeris, you two go together. Nanaki, you go with Cait Sith. Barret, you'll come with me and Cid, and that leaves Vincent and Yuffie. Let's mosey!" That spikey-headed little dodo sure is kinda bossy, ain't he? It's kinda…no! I can't think about that right now! I gotta think of a future way to steal their matiera. Ayukyukyuk.

"Wait, so now I'm with…?" I scratch my head in confusion. I didn't really hear anything he said, other than the Powerpuff Girls over yonder. Look at them giggle! They BOTH have giggle buttons! It's crazy!

--

Goin' up. And up. And up. And up. Gosh, this thing takes forever to go up, don't it? I fumble with the little items in my pocket as I wait for it to come up. Ooh, they make a little tinkling noise! Tinkle tinkle. Kinda like a triangle. Hehe.

"Yuffie," Vincent states, glaring at me. I don't bother to move my head up, but I am paying attention. Really, I am. However, he says my name again, and I guess he thought I wasn't paying attention. Or what would be a Vinny word? Umm. "Acknowledging" would be a better word. Hm.

"Yuffie!" He moves his hand and lifts my chin. There goes that death glare. Ooh, I hate that. It just sends chills all through me. Ughhh. I can't stand it. I wish he would stop looking at me like that. "Yes, Vinny?" I still play with my items; it's kinda fun now! Never knew how much fun this could be. Hehehe…

"It's time to go."

Oh. Well, what do ya know, we're at the Golden Saucer! We're finally gonna have some fun! Whoo! I guess Spike finally decided that we should take a break on saving the world and relax some. I know I could totally use a break right about now. I need a serious shower. And then a nap. Being a ninja's tiring stuff, ya know.

"Hey Vinny, how come we're here?" I decided to ask. "And not like…findin' keys and stuff." I give a cheesy smile and run off toward the Round Square. I love the Round Square 'cause it's just so round and we go 'round the Saucer and…whoo, round! He walks up behind me and sighs. "Cloud's gone off to find out more, Cait Sith is off to find the buggy, and other people are training." Oh. So, he just gave _us_ a vacation. Verrrrrrrrry interesting indeed. Just very, very interesting.

I jump in the pipe, and Vincent goes down, which I didn't really quite expect. I pop out of it, Vinny just moments behind, and run up to the clerk. "It's Enchantment Night, all rides are free!" What do ya know. We don't even have to spend any money. That is neat-o. So, now I don't have to owe him anything else, right? I think so.

Running in the car, I nearly fall on my face on the seat, and Vincent steps aside. A bright flash of light blinds me momentarily, and I feel just a _bit_ disoriented. Oh, what a nice time to take a picture, huh! That is sooo lame! They could have waited just a _bit_ longer!

As we ride around the Saucer, I find myself growing more and more tired. Well, I haven't had good sleep in days, so I guess it makes sense. But no! Not here! Not now…I can't afford to fall asleep on Vinny like this…

* * *

Aww, it was almost 1100. I thought it'd be nice if I added an ending like that, and this chapter was just kinda random. I replayed Final Fantasy VII during my hiatus, and well…it gave me a lot more insight on Yuffie. And a little bit more on Chaos, so it may seem a bit easier to stick him in places, too.

I hope you guys liked this chapter. Read and review, please!

Marlayz


	10. Death Isn't Funny

Awakening

**Author's Note:** Halo. Long time no see. Didn't really review over the summer, I know. I'm terrible. I'll try to get back in the habit of updating multi-chapter fanfiction. I started a side-project, and I went out of town quite frequently, so…yeah. School's starting in a week, so I suppose that's a good excuse to get back into writing. I hope that you guys like this chapter.

**Summary:** Yuffie wakes up. She wishes she hadn't. The truth isn't always a pleasant thing to know.

**Disclaimer:** Characters and all that isn't mine. Square-Enix. We know this.

* * *

_Dark. So much darkness. But there are little balls of light. …Materia? I can't tell. There's nothing but the little balls of mako. This doesn't make sense. Where am I?_

_A bright light comes and engulfs the entire area, leaving me and the little balls of light. I don't get it. What's going on?_

_And then there's a pyramid. There's something weird about this pyramid, of course, but I can't really place it. It's triangular…it's in the middle of nowhere. Little indigenous people, which fits. Hm. What's the wrong piece? I keep looking at it, but I can't find anything wrong with it. Some other stuff comes into view, and I realize by the poison ivy that we're not in the desert, like most pyramids. Well, of course, the Golden Saucer took that up. But in fact, we are in the…_

_Forest? That doesn't make sense. But I can deal with that. I like forests. They have springs. And hot springs are very pretty. And good for swims. And stuff. Yeah. _

_Ooh, the entrance. I walk toward the pyramid, the little balls of light floating inside toward it. I still don't know what any of this means, nor do I know where I am, but I don't care. But…I know what's weird about this pyramid! The closer I get to it, the smaller it grows! But…that's weird! Shouldn't it be the other way around? I walk backwards a few steps, just to see whether it'll do reverse psychology on me, and it does._

_Well, this makes no sense. Shrinking pyramids in the middle of the forest. How lovely._

_And then, another blinding light as I finally get close enough to the pyramid before it completely shrinks._

_I'm inside of it now, surrounded completely by water. Water? …That doesn't make any sense! There's not supposed ta be water IN a pyramid. D: What's going on?! And then, there's a sliver of silver. I don't know what the silver is, but I know it's really skinny. I want the silver…it's shiny. So pretty...I've never even heard of SILVER materia before!_

_I walk toward the silver sliver, whatever it is, and one of the balls of light, the green one, pop away somewhere. It just seems to like…fall. It's falling off the pedestal, but it's too quick for me. Besides, it's only light. It'd fade right through my hand. The other ball of light, the black one, runs right into the silver, and it gets absorbed. And the collision starts this giant earthquake._

_Oh gawd! I'm in a pyramid full of water, experiencing an earthquake. I'm surely going to die. I'm sorry, Vinny, for stuff! And Wutai, I've failed you… Spiky, I'm sorry I was such a twerp. And Godo…well. You really need to apologize to me, Dad. You kinda failed me more than I failed you._

_The water swooshes over me, and I'm slowly drowning. Man, I always thought I'd have a much more dramatic death than this. How gay! I can't scream; all my air is gone. My voice doesn't work, anyway. The water enters my lungs, and I feel this tightness in my chest. It hurts so much. But I can't do anything; I don't have gills. More water goes over me, and I find myself getting lower and lower, the pressure getting much higher. Gosh, I wish I'd just die. Whose sick idea was this to torture me? I hate this. Let me die, already!_

_The pain finally starts to dull out, and I lose my vision; I don't know whether I closed my eyes or whether it just decided to go by itself. Who knows. I realize that my hands have been tightened in a fist, and I let go. I let go…of everything. This isn't so bad…if everything just disappears. I like this feeling…no wonder Vinny likes sleeping so much. It's very comfortable. I don't think I wanna wake up. _

_Haha, somehow I always thought death was gonna be scary. I just knew I was gonna go to Hell; I'd end up Ifrit's slave and he'd torture me 'til the end of time. Leviathan wouldn't be able to help me a bit. But I was wrong. Total darkness. I wonder if Sephiroth experienced this, too._

_Well, whatever. Sephiroth is none of my concern while I'm dead. The Grim Reaper better not wake me up and put me in some retarded spirit world! I'm finally happy. Everything's finally okay…_

* * *

"Yuffie…Yuffie!" My hands are on her shoulders, trying to shake her from this. Why won't she wake up? I've never had this much trouble having her arising previously. If she finds this amusing… I surely don't. I'm almost tempted to dig my claw into her. Anything. She needs to wake up. It's been nearly a day.

_**I knew you liked her, Valentine.**_

_Perhaps. But I promised myself I'd let nothing happen to her, and look at her. Another slumber._

_**Kind of like you, Count. Imagine if she slept like that for forty years.**_

…_That won't happen. I'll make sure of it._

I look through my item sack and try to find something useful. I've checked her pupils multiple times; I don't think she suffered a major concussion. Wutains aren't known for high blood pressure or diabetes, so that's not the case. The case may be that she's exhausted, but surely she would've heard Barret's yell in her sleep.

I try splashing water on her face again, and she shudders. I finally let a breath release; I wasn't aware I was holding it. But she's still not awake. Why will she not arise?

I rip the cape off of me, and throw it someplace. What a burden. I lower my head to her mouth; she's still breathing, thank Leviathan. But…I don't understand this. Cloud walks over and crouches next to us, putting his hand on her forehead. I _know_ she doesn't have a fever. Shaking his head, he returns back to his…clique, I suppose you could call it, and I growl. I only called them _after_ I tried everything. Simply because I haven't moved around in nearly half a century doesn't mean I don't know my first aid.

Those insignificant balls of dust! I absolutely cannot tolerate those who cannot seem to have a functioning brain cell. I tense up on both the inside and out, and my hand starts to spasm. I move my fingers around, stretching them out again, before holding Yuffie by her shoulders again. Hmph. Since those peons can't seem to lend a pillow, I have to resort to this. I try to shake her awake yet again, but as usual, it doesn't work. I wish I could do more…this isn't any better than what I did to Lucretia.

I hear another voice yelling something, though I cannot place who it is, and I tense up again. Assuming it is Cid, I wave it off, but it still gets to the four beings inside of me. Another accusing voice, telling me I should've done this sooner. That I should take her to the hospital, that I can't do this myself. That I should've taken a closer exam. As the ring leader of the demons, Chaos, repeats the accusations over and over again in my head, I can't take it anymore. I lose control for one slight moment, and _crack._

I see a spasm from Yuffie, and her mouth opens, like a silent scream, before going back into that dream-state. My claw has gone through clothes and skin, and I've broken and possibly dislocated her shoulder blade. I give silent apologizes over and over again, yet I know that she cannot hear me, and will not respond.

I immediately withdraw my left hand, my golden claw, from the Wutain princess, which I notice has been stained by crimson. Oh, Leviathan. I never meant for this to happen! I turn my head, repulsed by what I've done, yet I cannot neglect the fact that the child is losing precious life energy from both sides of her shoulder. I hear someone start to wretch, Barret I think, and I shudder. The area around the wound starts to turn red, to brown, to blue, to black, and even I feel the urge to purge.

_**She looks good, doesn't she, Vincent?**_ Chaos gives a growl as the other three demons let out yearning growls. It's taking all of my self-control to prevent myself from transforming. The scent that she's releasing is _intoxicating._ Various signals in my brain are telling me to stop holding myself back; it's only demon nature. I know that I am not human, but even so…I cannot be selfish and feast upon this girl.

_Shut up._ The only thing I can do before I go ballistic is to heal the wound. And since everyone obviously likes to wretch their innards out, I look in my equipment for a Cure materia. It takes a while to look for it, and meanwhile Yuffie's blood is running down her chest, daring to touch me. That cannot happen. Unspeakable things may happen at that time.

Finally, as the girl's blood starts to reach my pants, staining the leather, I find the green ball of light and use the magic to heal the wound. Lime-colored glitter goes into the wounds, and skin starts forming back together, my claw marks disappearing.

…Materia. Why hadn't I thought of that sooner? I signal Aerith over and ask her for her cleansing materia. She pops it out of her rod and places it in my hand before sauntering back over to Strife and the rest of them. "Heal," I whisper, and I see a glow around Yuffie, but it does nothing. Damn. That doesn't work either.

The demons inside rejoice and wail with excitement; they weren't planning on her to awaken. I inwardly writhe at it. It's bone-chilling, and I change my glance to something from Yuffie. The terrorist-bartender obtains my sight, and I sigh.

Tifa walks over to my side, and giggles. No wonder Yuffie hates that laugh; it's entirely fake. Commercial. Something they think Cloud would like, no doubt. I'd like to crush their vocal cords. "What is so amusing about the situation, Tifa Lockhart?" I ask, with the force of five beings glaring at her. I see her shiver, and she nearly falls over, but somehow remains standing.

"Well, um. I know this sounds foolish, but maybe she needs a kiss from Prince Charming, hmm?" I automatically smack myself in the head, without a second thought. She's clearly been toying around the flower girl too much. Another laugh from her, and I have to divert my eye contact from her to prevent myself from transforming and doing something terrible. But clearly, Tifa isn't giving up with this idea. She peers over my shoulder, something I hate yet I tolerate from the young ninja. I feign an actual kiss; I lean over Kisaragi, my lips right above hers, my hand under her head, bringing her closer. I can feel her breathing against my face, and it tickles just a bit. As soon as the bartender seems satisfied enough to leave me alone, eyes spring open and lips crush against mine. My chest feels like it's going to crack open; I certainly did _not_ want this to happen.

* * *

Well, I see the light, all right! I wasn't really looking forward to it; sleeping in the darkness was much, much better. I'm blinder than I was earlier. I guess it's 'cause I drowned, and the pressure really hurt my eyes.

But hey! How come I still can't breathe? I cough like a fish outta water, and my first reaction is to sit up. 'Cause, yanno, lung expansion and all that. Besides, lying down isn't all that fun anymore, after you've been sinking for like…a while.

But when I do happen to sit up, or attempt to, anyway (something's not letting me sit up all the way), I find something against my lips, and I'm not sure what it is, but I know that it's full of air. Delicious, fantastic, healthy air! I press my lips against it farther, more air getting into my lungs, and that terribly bright light fading away. Though, I'm not all quite happy about that. It'll probably be a terrible dream, or something.

After about a minute or so of constant air going down my throat and into my entire body, my brain finally has enough oxygen for a few brain cells to start workin'. The senses on overdrive at the moment are taste and touch, and I recognize that whatever I'm breathing tastes salty, yet sweet, and my lips are actually against other open lips. Oh gawd, I'm kissing someone! This is terrible; no one deserves Super Princess Ninja Yuffie's first kiss!

But I can't help feeling, in the back of my mind that this is amazing, and I don't wanna stop. I take another giant breath before deciding that I'm gonna stop, and either apologize or smack whoever decided to kiss me while I died. Or whatever. 'Cause I gotta be dead.

That last breath of air triggers my hearing, and the first thing I hear in Heaven is: "And that's why I smoke Camel—HOLY &#! I go outside for two minutes with Nanaki, and all of a sudden I miss the action? Why the # didn't anybody come out to get me, Spike?"

Well, oh gawd. That's Cid! And if that's the case, then I guess I never drowned. This means I never saw the random pyramid in the forest… WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON!? I WANT A REFUND. Even though that's not likely to happen, I want one!

Someone lets go of me, and I fall on the floor. Owwie! I scratch the back of my head while my vision finally starts working, and I see Vincent retreating into the back room. Was Vinnie the guy I…no way. NO WAY.

Mr. Hangman falls from the ceiling with that canned scream that plays every time he appears, and he laughs. "What's so funny? My gawd." Afterward, everyone starts laughing, Mr. T included, and then Tifa comes up to me saying, "Well, looks like Prince Charming woke up his slumbering princess. Welcome back, Sleeping Beauty!"

I don't get it, really. All I know is that Super Princess Ninja Yuffie just totally cheated death, and I wanna know who the crap I kissed, 'cause there's no way it was Vinnie. I hope it wasn't Mr. Hangman. Even if he is only a kid a couple of years older than me, that'd be gross. I'd be kissing a stranger, and…ew. That image doesn't look quite pretty! I start spitting and wiping my mouth off with the back of my hand. I hope that wasn't his air I was sucking in. I really hope it wasn't.

* * *

I have returned! 3 I really wanted to write a chapter that shows her 'secret' powers are awakening, and so if this seems like filler, I apologize. But, personally, I'm kind of proud of it. I'm going to try my best and make Vincent IC for the next chapter, because he does seem kind of OOC, and…yeah. I really don't want him to be that way.

But, um. Review button, please? Then I won't like, go fwoosh and just neglect this story. I wanna go somewhere with it, but if I don't get enough inspiration, I'll just give it up.

Thanks so much for waiting for me!


	11. I Need Air

Awakening

Author's Note: Yo. Two and a half months. That's not too bad. Like summer break all over again, huh? Hm. Maybe that should be my steady pace. Anyway, thanks to everyone who's decided to read. I've noticed that over the past couple of months, I've been getting various favorite notices and alert notices. I really appreciate it that you all haven't given up. 3

I'm also working on my own fiction novel, Aquamarine, which features a girl named Maria who has some special insight. In a way, she reminds me of Yuffie, but also of myself. It reminds a few others of the _Twilight_ series, but I assure you, this is not a rip-off. I'll post a few chapters on LiveJournal and MySpace sometime; come check it out, okay? I'd appreciate it.

Summary: Is it ever okay to give up?

Disclaimer: You know how it is; I don't own any characters, places, scenarios, whatever. All I own is the plot. Square-Enix has the rest.

* * *

A few days have passed, and I cannot forgive myself for my transgression. I allowed myself to divulge in my desires, to fulfill the others' fantasies, and meanwhile hurt the ones I care about. It isn't acceptable. I have thus withdrawn myself from the party, but for the most part, Yuffie. I cannot look at her the same way. The vision repeats itself over and over, and each time I feel more pathetic. Now more than ever do I skip out on interaction, on activity, even obtaining energy. So much that I'm harming myself.

I would rather sleep in my coffin than be constantly reminded of what I've done. I've certainly isolated my sleeping quarters to make that appearance as well. I sleep leaning on a wall, for even lying down reminds me of the incident. The demons have even quieted; perhaps they realize how much the situation has truly haunted me. But then again, everyone's quieted. Even Tifa has, who's instigated it.

No doubt it's because of what happened. I don't believe anyone anticipated Cait Sith to trick us like that. Even I was fooled. Now we are one less step to unlocking the secret, to finding the Temple of the Ancients. How inadequate.

And so, I found myself in a place that couldn't be worse. Yuffie is still technically in my care, and I am responsible for informing her of our current situation. She has no idea what has happened, and she still believes that we have the Keystone. I am not quite certain on how I shall relay this information to her, or how she will react, but it will have to be told in the near future. Cloud is still quite antsy, and it's not the best situation that we could be in. I would suggest that we get another leader, but my opinion would immediately be shot down. I am quite sure of this.

After letting my eyes open for a while, I scanned my surroundings. It seemed that the coast was clear. My room was still empty, and no one has tried to intrude. I wandered down the long halls of the Hotel, and exit, finding myself in the forest of the Ghost Square. It was quite eerie how no one was around, but I didn't mind. I let the wind surround me, and it blew through my hair, and engulfed me. Usually wind doesn't really act this way. Perhaps it, too, seemed quite preoccupied. It started to catch up, and the gusts start going out of control. I still didn't understand what was happening, but at this point, my mind was trying to figure out any and all possibilities.

I felt as if I was going to levitate; to blow away. Grasping onto a nearby gravestone, I realized what was happening.

Someone cast an Aero spell on me.

Reaching down into my pocket, I pulled out my PHS, and immediately pressed speed dial. I'm not sure of who or what I'd just called, but hopefully they could help. I mentally hit myself; this must've been a bad week. I'd left my materia in the room.

I could only look for the worst.

* * *

_Not again~! I can't stand these nonsensical dreams. I mean, they make no sense! And they all started at the Round Square._

_I see a desert. There's nothing on this desert but sand. I know it's not the Gold Saucer, 'cause it's just some mushroom-looking building on top of quicksand. I wish there were something else but the golden sand._

_I look around, searching for an exit out of this illusion. The more I walk, the more it seems to be really boring. My feet start stinging after about five minutes have passed. But for some strange reason, they don't burn. It's a different stinging, a familiar stinging. I just can't put my finger on it._

_What is this stinging?_

_I ignore it the best I can and keep looking for something, anything. I considered looking for a pyramid, until I realized that it was in the forest. Right. So I suppose I should be looking for an igloo or something. It'll be the tundra before I know it._

_And right when I say that, everything flashes around me. I shield my eyes and cower; this is some powerful stuff. I liked it better back when I thought it was Heaven; now it's just kinda irritating. _

_And I'm sure God heard me when I said that, because then everything started to hurt. I was in so much pain, I couldn't handle it! Pain smacked me around everywhere, and immediately I fell to my knees. I started crying, and I moved my hands from my eyes to hug myself; how depressing was this? The Great Ninja Yuffie was becoming victim to…nothing! Just little stabbing pains attacked my arms, my legs, my neck. _

_I'd rather die than feel this pain._

_Suddenly, I found myself in some ice town, snow covering the ground. It was really confusing. But it explained some things. The temperature around here had to be below zero, and the wind was blowing madly. I glanced down; there had to be at least three inches of snow I was kneeling in._

_My teeth were chattering; who in the world would want to live here? They must all look like polar bears! And I'd look like them, too. I was positive my hair was frozen; if I touched it, it'd probably break off. My fingers were already starting to turn blue. The stinging still continued, and it reminded me of when I was drowning. _

_Except this time, I wasn't alone._

_I sensed a presence above me, and my first instinct was to look up. This person, of whom I could see a silhouette, seemed to be crowding over me. Maybe they wanted to help me! To get me warm, and in a warm bed. Or out of this illusion. Either would've been fine._

_I smiled; I hadn't grinned like this in days. Raising my head, I gave him a signature Yuffie grin, until I realized who it was. My body started to go numb, and not from the cold. I could feel heat escaping and entering me at the same time. I couldn't breathe; my lungs were going to explode. My eyes grew wide at the silver._

_Sephiroth was there, a smirk on his face, a hand on his sword. He was ready to kill me._

Right before Sephiroth was going to kill me, I heard this loud beep. I screamed out loud, and shot up out of bed. The PHS was ringing so damn loud, louder than usual I thought, so I swiped it in an angry ninja way, and pressed the green button. Whoever this was, they'd get it. I'd be thankful to them for waking me up, but still angry. This phone was _not_ supposed to be this loud.

"Who is this, and what do you want!?" I shouted, but then I immediately shut up. I heard lots of wind, and it was breaking up the voice.

Vinny's voice.

I couldn't hear much, but one thing silenced me before the other line disconnected.

Help.

I leaped out of bed, practically, and wiped the sweat off my forehead with a washcloth before I grabbed my things and left out the door. My materia was still in my shuriken and armor, and all my bangles were already on me. I could waste no time with this.

I slammed the door open and jumped off the balcony. I landed on my feet gracefully, like a cat, but I was a bit woozy. I _had _just leaped three stories. It didn't take long before I got my bearings and started running. I wasn't sure where I was running, but I knew that Vinny had to be near.

Sooner or later, I ran across of punks. I was suddenly angered when I saw what they were doing; one was using Aero 3 to keep a strong gust of wind going, while two others were taking Vincent. Scanning around, I noticed another one by the tree, a rope in his hands. They were going to try and HANG him!

This wasn't going to happen.

I took my shuriken off my back and with my eyes, aimed for the target. With my other hand, I grabbed for a flash bomb. I had to be perfect for this to work. Otherwise, Vinny was screwed.

I silently prayed to Leviathan, and taking a few breaths in, I hurled. Crystal Cross sliced its way through the materia-using punk, and the flash bomb blinded the other three, making them unawares. It wasn't long before they too died. It made its way back to me, and I grabbed it gracefully, putting it back on my back. I could clean it later; what mattered was Vinny.

Running up to the gravestone where the two jerks were trying to kidnap him, I let out a breath. He was okay, for the most part. There were a few tears here and there, but he was fine for the most part. His clothes would survive. I could see confusion in his expression; mainly "how could I let this happen" going on.

But it didn't matter. I wrapped my frail, frost-bitten arms around him, and I could let out a genuine tear-fest. He didn't seem to shift, and it bothered me a bit, but not much. He'd been like this since the event a couple of days ago.

"You 'tard."

* * *

I felt guiltier about this. I wasn't sure whether I should embrace her back, or just leave. True enough, she'd just risked her life to save me, but I didn't deserve it. I still should've been keeping my distance, but instead I brought her closer.

How ironic.

Knowing that Yuffie would feel just as bad as I did if I didn't do something, I allowed my arms to wrap around her, and I embraced her. She adjusted herself into a nook, and I cradled her there for a while. It seemed like forever in one part of my mind, and I didn't want to leave. It was the same part of my mind that wanted me to kiss her that night, to tell her everything. My body agreed with it; things would be so much easier.

But there was still that other part, the part that knew this was all wrong. I was only a guardian; I was only in the party to find Sephiroth and Hojo. I owed that much to Lucrecia, did I not? Besides, Yuffie was so young, and…

I couldn't think more about it when I felt tears running down my chest. Why was she crying? I didn't understand. Everything was my fault, after all. This sympathy was not necessary. I then started to assume that she was mourning herself. For what, I did not know. I still did not know what the first dream was about.

_**Why don't you just give it up? You know you agree with us.**_

_I…don't know. _

_**Wouldn't you like to end all her sorrows, her pains?**_

_It's not that easy._

_**How would you know? All you do is cause more. Stop running away.**_

At that time Yuffie called me a peon, and I had to laugh out loud. I truly was one, wasn't I? I'd agree with Chaos this time, but only this time. She deserved the truth, did she not?

I dropped my grip to her hips, where I held her against me, and hopped toward the open window. Once we entered the room, I told her everything. I didn't really recognize the words coming out of my mouth, or even the voice, but I knew I was catching her up on everything. Ever so often I would see her mouth gape, or a nod, but mostly she sat there quietly. She wasn't that bad of a listener, when you had her attention.

When at last I finished, she handed me a bottle of water, which I drank from viciously. I couldn't remember the last time I felt this parched; she continued to give me more water, and in the end, I finished about a gallon.

"Jeez, Vinny! You drink a lot!" All I could do was smile.

A familiar tap echoed off my door, and the young girl ran to it, opening it up. It was no other than Cloud, who mirrored my smile. I stopped at that time. "Good to see you back to yourselves. We're going to look for the Temple of the Ancients. Cait Sith doesn't know anything other than it's in a forest. In the middle of nowhere."

The Wutaian princess beamed, and Strife raised an eyebrow. I glanced at her in a curious interest. Did she know something I didn't? Perhaps she'd learned something while she was hiding in her hometown.

Then, she'd started talking about a dream she'd had. The dream I'd woken her from. Some things didn't make any sense, like floating lights, but Cloud and I went on with us. He handed me a map, and with the things Yuffie had remembered, we were able to pinpoint the exact location. This was something ShinRa had always tried to keep secret. Now Rufus was after it. No doubt he'd bring Tseng. Cloud pulled out his PHS and invited the rest of the party to my room, informing him of our plans. He'd thought of something while we were listening, trying to fill in blanks Yuffie was giving us.

Of course, Yuffie happened to leave the room during our scheming. Cid ordered me to follow after her, and so I did. Tifa and Aeris grinned widely; it still sickened me to look at them.

"Yuffie, how did you know?" I said, entering her room. The door was wide open, and I realized I was only speaking to myself. I didn't see her in the bedroom; slowly did I approach the bathroom, whose door was cracked. I could hear gasping noises, and I was tempted to check. Though it was her privacy, I still was concerned about her.

So I slid open the door, just to witness that her hands were around her throat. She couldn't breathe. Her eyes tried to tell me not to help, that she was okay, but her colour didn't agree. No doubt she was embarrassed; she'd slipped out of her clothes and into a bath robe; but, regardless of how she felt, this was my duty. I slithered behind her, and my arms wrapped around her yet again. Counting to three, giving her time to react, I pressed. After the third compression, something popped out of her mouth, I wasn't sure what, and I could hear her inhaling what air she could. I decided not to see what it was; instead, I just left the room, which was what she probably wanted.

My question could wait for a later time.

* * *

Yey. 3 This took forever to write. And I went from second person to third person somehow; now I'm debating on whether I should make this into a different point of view.

Anyway; this has probably been my longest chapter of the story, and I'm proud. Long chapters are the best. I began to think that I was dragging it out too long, and that I was rambling too much, but I still wanted to put _some_ type of Yuffietine feeling in here. Influential Chaos makes a return. I think he'll just disappear for a while after this; we still want an emo-esque Vincent, don't we?

I love reviews. Give, please~?


End file.
